Thy Love For You Will Last Forever
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: The actual title is "Thy Love For You Will Last Forever, Not Even Time Itself Will Make Me Stop Loving You". This is also the sequel to "Tis The Truth, Young Bart".
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

A sequel to:

Tis The Truth, Young Bart

Thy Love For You Will Last Forever, Not Even Time Itself Will Make Me Stop Loving You

Note: Each chapter will take place some point in the future after what happened at the end of Tis The Truth, Young Bart.

Disclaimer: Like always I only own the story itself, none of the characters.

Chapter 1: When Sideshow Bob is in court for his trial.

Sideshow Bob is on trial for raping Bart. Bart and his family are there. Sideshow Bob's the plaintiff, and Marge is the defendant. Both of them have their own lawyers. Bob's lawyer calls Bart to the stand first. Bob's lawyer asks Bart if his client did rape him, Bart denies this by stating that he was enjoying it, but he does state that he actually did say no at first. Bob tugs at his collar, Bart then states that he does trust Bob, so he doesn't want him to be put back in jail. Marge's lawyer objects to this by saying that Bart's starting go off-topic. The judge sustains the objection, Bob's lawyer tells the judge that he has no more questions for Bart, so Marge's lawyer goes up to Bart and asks him, "Isn't true that the plaintiff has tried to kill you in the past?" Bob's lawyer objects to this by asking what does this have to do with the case? Marge's lawyer states that Bob is a homicidal maniac. The judge over-rules the objection, and Marge's lawyer re-asks his question and Bart says that Bob has tried to kill him multiple times in the past. Marge's lawyer then asks him, "Do you think that the plaintiff could be tricking you?" Bart states that Bob's love for him is something that would be hard to fake. Marge's lawyer tells the judge that he has no more questions for Bart.

The next person called to the stand is Homer, Bob's lawyer goes up to him and asks him, "Do you think the defendant could have called the police just to keep her son to herself?" Homer states that he wouldn't know, as he barely knows what his wife would do about Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. Marge's lawyer objects to this by saying that Homer could just be standing up for Bart. The judge over-rules the objection, Bob's lawyer then asks Homer, if he had any idea about his clients' love for Bart, and Homer says, "Yes, I caught Bob kissing Bart in Bart's tree-house." Bob's lawyer tells the judge that he has no more questions for Homer. Marge's lawyer then goes over to Homer and asks him, "Isn't it true that you're married to my client?" Homer says, "Yes." Marge's lawyer then asks him, "Wouldn't you stand up for your wife?" Homer states that he doesn't always stand up for Marge. Marge's lawyer tells the judge that he has no more for Homer.

The last person called up to the stand is Lisa, Bob's lawyer goes up to her and asks her, "You seem like a smart girl, is it true that you would help your brother?" Lisa states that she does sometimes help her brother. Bob's lawyer then asks her, "Isn't it true that you and my client get along." Lisa says, "He usually betrays me, but we do get along at times." Bob's lawyer tells the judge that he has no more questions for Lisa. Marge's lawyer goes up to Lisa and asks her, "Isn't it true that you helped your brother put the plaintiff in jail for framing Krusty the Klown?" Lisa states that's true, Marge's lawyer then asks her, "And isn't it true that you don't trust the plaintiff?" Lisa says, "No, I trust Bob, at least a little." Marge's lawyer tells the judge that he has no more questions for Lisa.

The judge asks the jury if they've come to a verdict, and the jury tells him that they have, the judge then asks them what their verdict is, the jury then says that they find the plaintiff not guilty.

End of chapter 1: When Sideshow Bob is in court for his trial

Next:

Chapter 2: Christmas with Bart and Sideshow Bob


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

Thy Love For You Will Last Forever, Not Even Time Itself Will Make Me Stop Loving You

Chapter 2: Christmas With Bart and Sideshow Bob

It has been months since Sideshow Bob's trial. Well it's now Christmas Eve. Sideshow Bob decides to spend Christmas with Bart, once Sideshow Bob gets to the Simpson's house, he rings the doorbell, Bart opens the door, see Sideshow Bob, hugs him and says, "Hey, what are you doing here, Bob?" Sideshow Bob smiles, kisses Bart's left cheek, and says, "I've decided to spend Christmas Eve with you, my love." Bart pulls away from Bob, smiles, and says, "Well come on in, I'll go tell my parents." Bart goes to the kitchen, Bob goes into the living room and sees Lisa and little Maggie, Lisa looks at Bob and says, "Hey Bob, I'm surprised to see you again, after what happened in court.." Bob says, "I'm not mad about that anymore, at least I was found not guilty." Lisa says, "Yeah, so what have you been up to recently? Besides sending Bart mail." He says to her, "I've been writing letters to my ex-wife, Francesca, and my brother, Cecil." Bart walks in, and says, "My mom wants to apologize to you, Bob." Marge walks over to Bob, and says, "I'm sorry about calling the cops on you, Bob. I was just worried about my son." Bob says, "It's alright, I understand."

Later on, Bob grabs Bart's left hand with his right hand and says to him, "How about we go up to your room for a bit?" Bart smiles and says, "Sure, Bob." Once Bob and Bart are in Bart's room, Bob shuts the door, and says, "So, what d-" Bart grabs Bob's left hand with his right hand and pulls him over to his bed. Bob smiles and says, "Ah, you want to do it, hu-" Bart cuts Bob off by kissing him, Bob kisses Bart back. Bart licks Bob's lower lip, Bob opens his mouth allowing Bart's tongue in. He then sticks his tongue in Bart's mouth, they then begin rolling tongues over one and another. Bart pulls away and says, "I'm gonna wait until later to do it with you, Bob." Bob nods and says, "That sounds good."

End of chapter 2: Christmas with Bart and Sideshow Bob

Next:

Chapter 3: 5 years later


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

Thy Love For You Will Last Forever, Not Even Time Itself Will Make Me Stop Loving You

Chapter 3: 5 years later

Well it's been 5 years since Sideshow Bob got somewhat arrested for not actually raping Bart. Bart is now 15, anyways Sideshow Bob is now taking care of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, Homer and Marge were killed in a car wreck when Bart was 12. Sideshow Bob is not like an adopted father in Bart's eyes, he still sees Bob as his lover, and he and Bob still do it from time-to-time. Lisa and Bart are also in high school now, and Maggie's in Kindergarten. Every night, Bob lets Bart sleep with him, and then once gets back from school, Bob takes him on a date, sometimes he'll let Lisa and Maggie come along. Lisa is still the same as you would expect, she still gets good grades in school, Bart also hasn't changed, he still does his fun pranks during school.

Now, we're getting to the action. Well it's Monday, and Bart, Lisa, and Maggie are still in school, Bob is writing letters to his brother, Cecil, suddenly he hears the phone ring, he picks it up, and hears the principal say that he has Bart in his office (once again), Bob sighs and tells the principal that he'll be there soon. After a few minutes, Bob enters the principal's office, and says, "So what is it this time?" Bart smiles and grabs a notebook from his pocket and begins drawing something in it, the principal tells Bob that Bart has been caught smoking and writing graffiti all over the school, Bob sighs and says, "And what am I supposed to do? Ground him?" The principal tells him that it's his choice, but Bart is going to be expelled for a month.

Later at Bob's place, Bob looks at Bart and says, "Why do you have to caus-" Bart pulls out the notebook and hands it to Bob, Bob opens the notebook and looks at the picture that Bart drew, it's of him and Bart making out in an alley, Bob sighs and says, "Why do you have to be so sweet to me everytime you get into trouble?" Bart smiles and says, "I always did the same thing to my mom and dad." Bob grabs Bart's left hand with his right hand, pulls him over to himself, and says, "Well, I can't be too mad about you being expelled, this gives us more time to do whatever we want." Bob then takes Bart upstairs to his(Bob's) room, he then closes the door, goes over to do the bed, and says, "So you wa-" Bart wraps his arms around Bob's neck and kisses him with a lot of passion. Bob kisses Bart back.

The end


End file.
